Dreaming of a Fairy Tale
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: Growing up, Kurt had always dreamed about the fairy tale love. Then he actually grew up. He realized how foolish, naive and impossible that dream was. But then Blaine came along, and although love was still messed up, he allowed himself to dream once more. Because maybe, just maybe, this could be his own little fairy tale. (Valentine's Day special!)


**Hello there fellow gleeks and whoever else are reading this, and welcome to my first Glee fanfic! :D** **I absolutely adore this show and thought I would finally try writing for it because, well, because I love it! ;D**

 **And what better way to start writing Glee fanfics than to write a lovely little oneshot for our adorable little Klaine to celebrate Valentine's Day!**

 **So ENJOY! :D**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee _or any of its characters._**

* * *

Kurt had always been a dreamer. He would be the kid sitting by the window on clear nights watching the sky for a falling star. He had plenty of wishes and dreams that just waited for one day to come true. The biggest one was probably the one of his own fairy tale.

Growing up, Kurt had always dreamed about the fairy tale love. He wanted to find a prince, who he loved so much that not even the sky's stars could match it, and who one day would give him the "true love's kiss" that would save him from the horrors of life. He could even remember a day when he, at six years old, had straight out told his mother that. Although he didn't really know he was gay at the time, he was just six after all, it had been the closest thing he ever got to come out to his mother.

 _Elizabeth Hummel had calmly been reading a book when Kurt -in an even higher voice than now_ - _blurted out,_ _"I want that!"_

 _His mother, puzzled to say the least, had lowered her book and looked at him where he sat on the floor pointing at the TV. Following his finger, she'd seen the end credits to "The Little Mermaid" roll down on the TV screen._

 _"You want what?" his mother's sweet, patient voice had asked as she looked back at her son, putting her book away._

 _"That," Kurt had insisted, pointing at the screen again. "Love like that."_

 _His simple explanation had, although the reason why had been a mystery to him at the time, caused a wide smile to from on his mother's face._

 _"And you will, Kurt." Elizabeth had said, opening her arms for him to climb up in her lap, which he had done without hesitation. "One day you will, sweetie."_

 _"Really?" Kurt had asked, lisping though the hole of his missing tooth, and his mother had nodded._

 _"Yeah, really."_

 _"Then I want a prince." Kurt had stated a moment later, looking at the screen again. "Cause they save the day and have nice hair."_

 _This had gotten a chuckle for Elizabeth as she had hugged her son tightly._

 _"Then I guess we'll have to find you one, won't we." she had said and kissed Kurt's cheek._

Oh how childish he'd been, because then he actually grew up, and he saw that there was no fairy tales or happily-ever-afters, especially not for him. He realized how foolish, naive and _impossible_ that dream was. How many heartbreaks, break-ups and drama-filled relationships hadn't he seen in school and (almost even more) in glee. Those couples were even straight. Kurt was gay, and there was no gay prince.

But then Blaine came along, and although love was still messed up, he allowed himself to dream once more. Because shouldn't everybody get their happily-ever-after love? Shouldn't everybody get their knight coming to save them on his white horse? Shouldn't everybody get to dream of their own fairy tale coming true?

It was still naive to believe in the fairy tales, but Kurt knew he didn't have to wait for his knight. Because he was standing right in front of him, holding a bouquet of roses in one hand and the other extended towards Kurt, ready to sweep him of his feet for their (late) Valentine's Day date. A smile formed on Kurt's lips as he accepted the roses and his boyfriend's hand, letting him lead him out into the chilly February evening as Blaine's visit from earlier rushed through his mind.

 _Kurt looked up at Blaine in confusion, his fingers gingerly sliding over the letters of the home-made card in his hand._

Will you please be my valentine?  
(Be my teenage dream tonight!)

 _"Blaine?" Kurt asked staring at his boyfriend, who just continued to look at him expectantly, the big cheesy grin even widening. The countertenor glanced down at the silly (yet very cute) request on the heart-shaped paper, a fond smile forming on his lips._

 _"This is very adorable. Very flattering." Kurt began and met those beautiful hazel eyes he'd grown to love. "But you_ are _aware that Valentine's Day was yesterday, right?"_

 _"Yeah, I know." Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand, moving closer on the bed. "It's just... This was, is, our first Valentine together as a couple and, although the Love Shack party was lovely, it wasn't how I wanted to spend the night. I wanted it to be_ our _night." Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes, his own glistening with affection._

 _"A lot have happened lately... But I want this Valentine to be special. Magic." Blaine continued as he took the card from Kurt and grabbed his other hand as well. "So Kurt Hummel, will you please do me the honor and go on a late Valentine's Day date with me? Tonight."_

 _Kurt just stared at him, feeling the warmth that Blaine's touch, words and even very presence always created. As Blaine bit his lower lip, a nervous look passing over his face, Kurt let out a soft chuckle._

 _"Of course I will!" he exclaimed, causing relief and adoration to replace the nervousness on his boyfriend's face. "It will be an honor, my sweet prince."_

 _This time it was Blaine who laughed. "Prince?"_

 _"Mhm..." Kurt hummed as he leaned forward, catching Blaine's mouth with his. The shorter boy let out a pleased moan as Kurt lowered him into a lying position on the bed, their bodies entangling into each other as the kiss deepened._

 _"Hey Kurt can you- OH MY GOD!"_

 _The two boys basically flew apart as Kurt's uninvited, unwanted stepbrother burst into the room._

 _"FINN!" Kurt screamed and threw a well-aimed pillow at the boy. "Ever heard of knocking?!"_

 _"Sorry_ _!" Finn exclaimed, sounding about as distressed as his brother. "The door was open."_

 _"It was_ half shut _." Kurt protested exasperated, dragging a hand through his hair. "You_ know _dad won't let me close it."_

 _"Y-Yeah, I know... I just-... I-I mean-... I-" Finn spluttered and Blaine chuckled as he straightened out his clothes._

 _"It's okay, Finn, I should get going anyway." he said, deciding to save the tall boy from his stuttering, before turning to Kurt. "I pick you at six?"_

 _"Sounds wonderful." Kurt mumbled in agreement and shared a quick kiss with his boyfriend before said boy left the room._

 _"I'm sorry, dude..." Finn mumbled embarrassed, and Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair again as he looked at his brother._

 _"It's alright, Finn. What did you want?"_

Yes, Kurt knew it was still naive to dream about the fairy tale love; a love like that did not exist. But sitting there with his _boyfriend's_ arm around him, holding him tight, he dared to allow himself to believe. Because maybe, just maybe, this could be his own little fairy tale.

"I love you." Kurt said leaning towards his boyfriend, kissing his lips tenderly.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **And _The End_!**

 **So what did you think? Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
